


With Your Hand In Mine

by RainLily13



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainLily13/pseuds/RainLily13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill on tumblr: Hold My Hand. Set after 2x24.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill I did for snowcastle-queen on tumblr and thought I'd share here.
> 
> The prompt was: #35: Hold My Hand.
> 
> Set after 2x24, either before Joan moves out or after, to which she just sleeps over sometimes during cases.

_Crack-crack-crack._

With a gasp ripping its way through her lips, Joan surged up from her bed, throat thick and breaths heavy. Rain was pounding against her window and outside the sky flashed, illuminating her room as lightning cracked once more.

Joan barely managed to swallow her scream.

She was trembling, she realized mere moments later, and it wasn't until she was releasing the death-grip on her sheets that she noticed only one hand held a fistful of damp, sweat-leaden cotton.

Joan turned on her lamp and there was Sherlock at her bedside, one hand grasping hers and the other holding a small, steaming mug of what smelled like tea.

Wordlessly, he passed it over, as he always did on nights such as these. And Joan took it, leaning back before taking a sip, and released a slow, deep breath after swallowing.

As Joan sat quietly in her bed, sipping her tea, the storm continued to rage outside. Her hand never left the grounding comfort of Sherlock's own—not even once she finished her tea; not even as the storm calmed down and she drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to hit me up with a prompt, be it a number one like this one, or just whatever.
> 
> RainLily^^
> 
> [crazyfuzzyedges.tumblr.com](http://crazyfuzzyedges.tumblr.com)


End file.
